fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Delthea
Delthea (デューテ Dyūte, Dyute in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. She is 13 years old in Echoes. Her Japanese voice is provided by Eri Suzuki. Profile She is a Mage that was brainwashed by the necromancer Tatra and forced to aid him in guarding the floodgate between Zofia and Rigel. Her older brother, Luthier, asks Alm's army to help him save his sister by killing Tatra. After Tatra's defeat, she is freed from her trance and flees into the floodgate, where she joins Alm's army after they finish off the remaining enemy forces. After the war ends, she seals away her magic and lives happily as a single woman. Personality Despite being Luthier’s younger sister, she possesses a talent for magic that surpasses even her brother due to the fact that she is a woman, like her family's famous ancestor, Deltha is not interested in training her abilities . She is bright and cheerful, though a bit of a selfish girl. She is currently in the midst of a rebellious period against Luthier. In-Game Fire Emblem Gaiden Recruitment In Chapter 3, talk to her at the Water Gate if she survived the previous battle. Base Stats |-|Enemy= |-|Ally= Growth Rates |30% |50% |30% |20% |30% |10% |0% |} Overall Delthea is an extreme glass cannon, and an above average Magic unit if trained. She starts with excellent overall stats for a Level 3 unit (including a whopping 15 Resistance, the most of any Magic user aside from the Pre-Promoted Tatiana) and comes equipped with a Prayer Ring, which guarantees a critical hit if the holder is under half health. On top of her good stats, she has an extremely aggressive spell list with lots of hard hitting 2 range spells. She starts with Aura, which is already one of the most powerful spells available to Mages in Gaiden, and if you level her a lot she will eventually learn Ragnarok, the most powerful spell in the game, and she is the only character aside from Celica able to learn it. However, Delthea does have several downsides to her. She is one of the few Mages in the game that does not learn Thunder (Nomah being the other, though Tobin and Atlas lack it as well if you choose to make them Mages), and thus does not have a spell with 3 range. She also has subpar HP growth and terrible Defense growth, as well as average Speed growth. On top of this, almost all of her spells deduct lots of HP when used other than her base Fire spell, which can burn through her low health quickly. All of these factors combined means she needs to be extremely well protected in order to be effective. But despite these weaknesses, she is capable of dealing more damage than any other Magic unit in the game and is one of the best Magic units. Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats |-|Enemy= |-|Ally= *Due to equpped Miracle Ring Growth Rates |30% |70% |35% |55% |40% |20% |4% |} Supports * Clair * Luthier Passive Supports * None Ending After sealing away her magic, she lived on happily as a single woman. Quote Battle Quote Death Quotes Quote if Tatra is killed Trivia * In the Japanese version of Shadows of Valentia, Delthea refers to herself using the generally masculine pronoun boku. Gallery File:Dyute.png|Delthea's artwork from the Complete File:DuteFE2.gif|Delthea's portrait in Gaiden. File:FE2 Dyute Portrait 2.png|Delthea's portrait in Gaiden when brainwashed. Delthea Brainwashed Echoes.png|Delthea's status screen portrait in Echoes while brainwashed. Delthea Echoes Portrait.png|Delthea's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Delthea Village.png|Delthea's village sprite Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters